


Momoi, Silence, and Scissors

by Lemniscate35173



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, F/M, Hair, Haircuts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's nothing dirty, What did I write?, scissors in a non-Akashi setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate35173/pseuds/Lemniscate35173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is almost unnervingly silent as Momoi rifles through her bag for her keys and turns them in the lock."</p>
<p>Kuroko does Momoi a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momoi, Silence, and Scissors

It is almost unnervingly silent as Momoi rifles through her bag for her keys and turns them in the lock. Almost though, because she has grown used to the unsettling stillness of an empty home, and Tetsu-kun's breathing is steady behind her. The keys rattle in the lock, and even that small noise diminishes Tetsu-kun's already minuscule presence. It would be almost scary if it were anyone but Tetsu-kun, but it is Tetsu-kun, so it's comforting instead, a steady constant in a life that is slowly breaking away. The sun will rise. Dai-chan will be an idiot. Tetsu-kun will be invisible.

She steps in. She does not announce that she is home, and there is no one that comes and greets her. Tetsu-kun follows behind her. Even though she hates the title, she can see why he is called the Phantom Sixth Man. Even as he says the customary thanks, she can easily imagine herself dismissing them as the wind.

Tetsu-kun follows her in silence, his footsteps no more substantial than air. The house is still quiet but having Tetsu-kun there, having anyone there makes the silence less oppressive. She easily walks the path to her bedroom, one that she has walked thousands, if not millions of times before. Tetsu-kun follows her. He is acceptingly silent as they climb the stairs and turn down the hall. He'll wait, he'll see before he judges.

The slow creak of her door opening practically startles her. She walks to her bed. Tetsu-kun stands politely in the doorway, obviously waiting for her to give permission before coming in. He shows no signs of the anxiety one would expect from a teenage boy in his position.

She pats the bed next to her. This is her silent invitation, and it is all Tetsu-kun needs to glide into her room, gracefully avoiding the small amount of mess that has managed to accumulate since she last cleaned her room. How long has it been? There's no one else to care, and she sees no point in cleaning when she likes it this way.

The impression Tetsu-kun makes on the bed is disturbingly light, almost as light her own. Definitely not what it should be for a boy who spends as much time as he does running around with a basketball in his hands. Then again, Tetsu-kun did love to defy everyone's expectations, be they good or bad, friend or foe.

She reaches over to the nightstand. She grabs for the pair of (what else) pink scissors. They dance on the white painted wood for a few moments before she finally manages to get a grip on them. She ends up with the blade digging into her skin, unpleasant but not sharp enough to be painful.

Tetsu-kun takes them without question. He must have some idea of what she wants him to do because he is already gathering her hair in his hands. She angles her back to him, crisscrossing her legs on the bed. She can feel him doing the same behind her, and the bedsprings moan underneath them.

"All of it?" Tetsu-kun asks softly. His voice is its usual monotone. His question sounds like a statement, and she knows he meant it to sound that way.

Darkness. Glass digging into bare skin. Fear in her veins and desperate screams bouncing off alley walls. Drunken laughter and cold hands roaming through her hair and down, down to places they should never be.

"All of it." She echoes. Her skin prickles as the scissors snip, snip, snip away. She pushes away unnecessary and ungrateful thoughts like _what_ _if_ _this_ _is_ _some_ _big_ _huge_ _mistake_ and _what_ _if_ _it_ _looks_ _horrible_ and _maybe_ _we_ _should_ _have_ _done this somewhere else._

She is calm now. The silence is still there, but it isn't. It has changed. It is calming and content and puts her at ease. It is the sound of Tetsu-kun's barely-there breathing, her own breathy shudders, and the snip, snip, snip of scissors as her hair falls around her.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than it should have. On an unrelated note, should I expand this AU? It seems interesting, but knowing me, I'd start on a buch of different little fics and never finish any. Thoughts?


End file.
